


Russians' In Training

by rrajaniemi



Category: Hockey RPF, Russian Military
Genre: Aftercare, Gen, Strapping, Whipping, general violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrajaniemi/pseuds/rrajaniemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel is a Russian Ground Forces soldier, take that as you will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Russians' In Training

**Author's Note:**

> This story kind of came from that place deep inside of me who is obsessed with anything Russian, and that weird I guess sort of psychotic side of me who likes to write about people being dominated (in a non sexual way) I guess. I don't know. I also know that Russian's aren't that cruel, but that's what I've always seen them as since I knew what Russia was....so this story is not to be offensive or attacking in any way. Just something to help me get back to writing and get the toxic vibes out of me.  
> I also used Google Translate with help for the Russian since I'm learning it but not great at it yet. I just thought it would add something to the story is all.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

Павел Дацюк ! За здесь сейчас! (Pavel Datsyuk! Over here now!)

Pavel marched over to his leader, Colonel Vladimir and stood up straight, holding his AK-47 in one hand and saluted him with the other. 

“Yes, sir?”

Vladimir narrowed his eyes. 

“You supposed to keep charge of prison camps, Pavel!”

He lowered his eyes that earned him a smack to the face.

“Eyes on me when I speak! Go look for the enemy, take them back to camp and torture information out of them.”

Pavel, not the ruthless, cruel soldier he tried to make himself out to be in front of the Ground Forces, went off with the intentions of staying clear of anyone. His intentions were thrown out the window when he saw a pair of young men walking down the highway. Sighing internally, he confronted them.

“Ты понимаешь, что я говорю?” (Do you understand what I’m saying?)

They both froze, fear in their eyes as they looked up at him. Pavel stayed as calm as he could and repeated it in English since their features told him they didn’t understand. His English was very broken, so he did the best he could.

“What names?”

The brown eyed, 16 year old Swede stepped forward a small bit.

“Henrik Zetterberg, sir.”

The 15 year old stared at him in half terror.

“D-Dylan Larkin. Who are you?”

Pavel quickly glanced around and grabbed both of them.

“Pavel. Soldier for Ground Forces. Don’t fight. Come with me.”

They followed behind reluctantly and frightened at their kidnapper. Lost in Russia with no knowledge of Russian anything, and now being taken captive by a Russian soldier. Not a good day for them. Dylan spoke up, softly and terrified, “Sir? Where are you taking us?” 

Spotting his officers and comrades, he had to be unforgiving and rough with his captives. “Shut mouth and do as I say!” They both obeyed instantly afraid of what was going to happen. Vladimir eyed him sternly.

“Заставьте их слушаться вас Павлу! Покажите некоторую силу!” (Make them obey you Pavel! Show some force!)

He instantly regretted bringing them near his “team”. Shoving them in front of him, he pointed his weapon at their backs and yelled: “Двигайтесь, прежде чем я убью вас обоих!” (Get moving before I kill you both!)

Not knowing what he was saying, but definitely knowing they might be shot they threw their hands up in the air (but yes, they very much DID care) and walked forward hoping they were in the right. Once past their sight, Pavel lowered his gun and nudged them into the empty prison camp that was his.

“In the washroom, legs apart arms above your head.”

They both complied and gave each other a look of dread and fear. Hank, visibly shaken, looked at him after assuming the position. 

“What are we doing here?”

Pavel rubbed his temples and sighed. 

“Have to arrest enemies and torture information out of them. Pat down first.”

He went over and patted them down making sure no weapons were present. Dreading having to harm them, he decided it was best to get it over with. 

“Strip. Put all clothing in bag and stand against wall backs to me.”

Dylan and Henrik quickly obeyed his orders and stood butt naked against the wall. The fear of being tortured overtook the embarrassment. Pavel grabbed the “permanent” ink stamp with the Soviet symbol and stamped it on both of their arms where it would be seen. Then he threw it aside and grabbed a leather strap from his “office”.

“I have to mark you both. If not could possibly be executed or least punished for not doing job. After should not have to harm you. Unless officer watches me. Keep hands above head.”  
He brought the strap down on the backs of their thighs, buttocks, and calves in quick succession drawing screams of agony from both of them. After he knew they’d be bruised for a while, he threw the awful tool to the side and put a soft hand on their backs. 

“Hate doing that. Not that kind of person. Don’t have choice. You two staying here. I take care of you.” 

He led them to the room they’d be sleeping, a secret room that was a lot more comfortable than the ones meant for prisoners. Wincing as they sat down knowing they had to be in pain, he handed them each a painkiller and a cup of water to help. 

“Take. Help with pain.”

They took them gratefully and laid down. Pavel stroked their hair and bit down on his lip. 

“After get out of this, I adopt you and take care of you both.”

They shouldn’t have been taken like this since they weren’t Russia’s enemy but had to take someone. Couldn’t just leave the camp empty. He left them to sleep and went out to walk around for a bit. 

 

Morning came a little too fast for his liking as he went into his prisoners room.

“Wake up. Time eat and get to work.”

They sat up fearing being struck again and pulled on their uniforms they were given. Pavel handed them each a piece of fresh bread and some water as it was all he had except the disgusting prison camp food he couldn’t even stomach to hand out. 

“Eat and then meet outside.”

They finished and followed him out, beginning their chores. Whatever busy work he could find for them. His stomach and heart dropped when he saw Vladimir and his mentee Igor coming into his camp. He quickly grabbed a thin but sturdy branch beside him and whipped them with it, knowing it wouldn’t damage them at least.

“Получить работу ленивая заключенных! Перед тем как я побью вас в бессознательном состоянии!” (Get to work you lazy prisoners! Before I beat you unconscious!)

They both let out a harsh yelp and ran off to do their duties. Vladimir grabbed Pavel by the arm and scowled. 

“You’re not fit to be soldier! Today your last day with Russian Ground Forces!” He shoved him and stormed out of the camp with Igor right behind him. Pavel sighed and pulled the two teenagers inside handing them their clothes. 

“Get dressed. We leave today.”

They quickly obeyed him and Dylan frowned.

“Sir, what was all that about?”

Pavel chewed on his lip.

“He angry because I got offer and took for Red Wings hockey in USA.”

They nodded in unison and Pavel led them to the airport. They got through the lines and into their plane. They sat beside him and he pulled each of them into a hug.

“I treat both like sons. Treat you well.”

After hours of being in their plane, they were finally in Detroit. Pavel took them to his wife’s house and got ready for the NHL drafts where he would end up being picked for number 13 with the Detroit Red Wings….but that’s for another story.


End file.
